The present invention relates to a label dispenser and holder.
The U.S. Postal Office requires bulk mailings to be sorted and to contain separate labels for identifying various types of bundled mail. The postal service supplies to mailers rectangular paperboard boxes containing these labels, and these boxes are used to dispense the various labels during the mailing process.
The boxes supplied by the U.S. Postal Service are difficult to handle, and are particularly difficult to handle when dealing with large volumes of mail as is the case in providing custom printing and mailing services.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved label dispenser and holder.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a holder for label dispensers which includes brackets for universally attaching the holder to various types of surfaces and tables.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a holder for label dispensers which can be attached to a person's belt so that the person can remove the labels while standing or moving.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved dispenser box which is easier to use and more durable than the dispenser boxes presently supplied by the U.S. Postal Service.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a label dispenser and holder which is economical to manufacture, durable in use and efficient in operation.